The Refugees
by Musical Theater Princess
Summary: Margret Rose Hunter is your average girl. She gose to live with her uncle during the war and meets a family that is also staying with him. They take her in as apart of there family. She becomes fascinated by the youngest boy. Join Maggie on her adventure to Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie POV

My whole world was falling around me.

My Mom and I are huddled together in our bomb shelter. She is desperately clutching a picture of my older brother and my father. The picture was taken of them the day they left to fight in this ugly war. Ever since then It has just been the two of us. She was singing a song she would sing me when I was little to get me to sleep. She hoped that it would have the same affect now. However I hear the sirens and bombs dropping in the distance that make my sobs harder. Sleep was not happening this terrible night. We sit and we wait. We wait for the sign we can get out. We wait for what felt like an eternity.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWW

"Do I have to go Mommy." I asked and I know what your saying why is a fourteen year old girl talking like she was five. Well you would be to if you where being forced to be leaving the one family member you have been with for months.

"Yes sweetheart. Your going to stay with your Uncle. It's much safer there." She said holding my hand tightly has the others are saying just as tearful good byes to there loved ones.

"Hey look at me. You are a strong, confident, beautiful young woman. I love you so much." She said crying and holding me bone crushingly close. I don't care I hug her right back.

"Love you too Mommy." I say sobbing. As I start turning around my mother stops me.

"Here." She unclips her locket with our family picture in it."Take this that way where always by your heart." With tears in my eyes I go back for one more hug.

I board the train to scared that if I look back I might not be able to get on. I get to my cabin and look out the window. I see mother trying to look strong for me.

"Good bye my little princess. I love you." She called after me has we pull out of the station. As tears stain my cheeks at my old nickname.

"Good bye. I love you." I shout back as I watch her disappear further and further away until she is gone.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWW

"Margret Rose Hunter? I'm the housekeeper to Professor Kirke. Now come with me to your uncles." Said an older lady with glasses who was the only one at the train station.

She loads my suitcase into the back of a horse drawn carriage. She let's me sit up front with her. She didn't seem like the warmest person. The ride to the estate was silent. As we pulled in my uncle was waiting at the door.

"Margret how wonderful it is to see you again. Come give me a hug. Why I have not seen you since you were four or five." Said Uncle Kirke as I go and give him a hug.

"Yes, it's been a while uncle. How are you?" I asked being nice. As the man said I have not seen him since I was little and since then he is just some one who sends the occasional letter. This man was a complete stranger to me. However if his everyday behavior is like my welcoming then he is like a giant

stuffed bear.

"Oh I'm fine darling. However I am very busy and I must get back to work. I'm sorry that you won't be seeing a lot of me in these next few days. will show you around." He said and started walking away. He suddenly turned around as if remembering something. "Oh. There will be another family coming to stay with us tomorrow. Alright dear I will see you later."

Great I think not only am I away form mother I am staying with complete strangers.

"Alright come on girl lets get you to your room." Barked . "There is some rules you will have to go by while your staying hear. Number one you must not disturb your uncle he is a very busy and important man. Number two there will be no running or shouting in the halls. And number three no touching the artifacts." She says as she leads me up a duel stair case. She leads me into a dull room with three beds in it. "This will be your room. The family coming to stay with us tomorrow is four siblings. You shall share this room with the two girls. The boys will be down the hall. I shall see you in the dining room at seven o'clock exactly." With that she left.

I claim the bed closest the door. I sit there and hold my mothers locket and pray that I can go home soon.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWW

"Margate get up!" yells at me. One this you must learn about me is I am not a morning person. Yelling at me doesn't help. "I am going to the station to pick up the others and when I come back you best be dressed in some of your best clothing understand!"

I reply a sleepy yes and she is gone. I force myself out of bed and get dressed.

I examine myself in the full length mirror. I see nothing special. I see my long brown hair that is a few inches past my shoulder blade with my boring hazel eyes. I'm a little on the chubbier side. Not fat not skinny. Average. That is a perfect way to describe me. Average. I wear a floral skirt and a teal sweater that is huge on me. Those where the nicest of the few cloths I had in my ratty old suitcase. I run a brush threw my hair and tie a teal ribbon in my hair so it's half up and half down. I don't feel like a fourteen year old girl staying with her uncle. I feel lost and with out a home. I am a refugee after all.

My thoughts are interrupted when I here a horse pull up to the front of the house. I play with the locket again. Well I guess this is it. Time to meet the other refugees.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear the Macready giving them the speech as they come up the stairs. I stand in the door way shyly and listen. They couldn't see me form my hiding spot. All of a sudden I hear."Margret Rose!" I come stumbling from my hiding spot at the sudden shout but quickly take a normal stance. glares at me for my lack of coordination. I hear the youngest boy laugh and the eldest slaps the side of his head. The boy seemed to be about my age.

"This is the professors niece Margret Rose. She will be staying hear as well." said. "This is the girls room. The boys room is the next room over. I expect all of you to be down at dinner at seven o'clock exactly for dinner." With that she turned and left.

The five of us go into the girls room because it is much larger than the other. I sit quietly on my bed while the others circle up. I grabbed the book that was sitting next to my bed and try to read. I looked up and watched there hushed conversation. The oldest had blonde hair and he looked about nineteen. Then was one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen with darker black wavy hair. She was probably about sixteen. Then was the boy who laughed at me. He was probably my age with dark hair like his older sisters. Then was the youngest. A little girl know older than ten with short brown hair. They were whispering a little however they were mostly silently.

"Margret Rose?" The oldest asked. I gave him a look." I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you Peter. And please. Call me Maggie." I said and gave them a smile.

Then the younger girl came up and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Hi Maggie! I'm Lucy." She said extending her hand. I took the little girls hand and shook it.

"I'm Susan. Susan Pevensie." She said almost cautiously.

"Ed are you going to introduce yourself?" Peter asked the younger boy who I assume is Ed.

"Why should I. She has know idea what we have been threw." He shot form his place moping in the corner.

"That's Edmund. He think since our father is away fighting in the war it gives him the right to be mean to others." Lucy stated matter of faculty.

"My father is fighting in the war too. Actually he and my brother are both in the war." I said trying to connect with them that we are all going threw the same thing. I started playing with the locket again at the thought of them.

"Oh no. That must be terrible losing both of them." Susan said losing her hesitation and coming join her sister on the edge of my bed.

"We will leave you girls to settle in." Peter said "and maybe someone will learn some manners when we come back." Peter said dragging Edmund out of the room.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWW

A little while after that I finished the book I was reading so I left Susan and Lucy to bring it back to the library. That was one of the good things about your uncle being a professor. However when I walked into the library I was shocked to find someone already there.

"Oh you again." Edmund said form his place in one of the many arm chairs in the room. "Did Peter send you to find me?"

"No. I haven't seen Peter since the two of you left my room." I said a little offend by the accusation. "I just came here to find another book to read. I already finished this one."

"I thought you said you got here yesterday how did you already finish a book?" Asked almost sounding annoyed that I was there.

"What can I say I like to read. Also it's my favorite book." I said. Tired of him and his attitude I start looking for a different book to read.

"What book is it?"

His tone sounded like he was genuinely interested in the question unlike before when he sounded like he would rather be anywhere in the world than there with me. When I turn to look back at him he is sitting up straighter in this chair.

"Romeo and Juliet" I say hesitantly.

Rolling his eyes he says "Of course it is" going back to his non caring self.

"What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?!" I ask

"It is totally sappy and unrealistic. Like a guy will kill himself over a girl. Besides it's a total girly book. Know wonder you like it." He states.

"Well I think it's romantic. Now if you excuse me I came in hear to find another book to read before you distracted me." I say just totally done with him and turn back to the bookshelf again.

"Maggie"

"Yes Edmund?"

"I think you will like this book."

I turn around and see he is holding up the book he had been reading.

"I have read it before and I think you will enjoy it. It's called King Arthur."

I take it from him with a smile but I was still very confused why he would just give me the book." Thank you Edmund. I'll see you at dinner."

With that I leave to library wondering why he was being so nice to me.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWWLWW

Later that night Lucy was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I was sitting on my bed reading King Arthur. Peter was sitting on the windowsill listening to the radio as it gave details on what's happening in the war. Susan turns off the radio giving him a pointed look and looking over at Lucy. Peter and Susan move over to the edge of Lucy's bed.

"The sheets are scratchy." Lucy said sounding scared about what she just heard.

"Don't worry Lucy. Wars don't last forever. We will be home soon." Susan said in a warm calming voice.

"If homes still there." Edmund says walking into the room in his pajamas. I look at him astonished. Why would he think that was appropriate to say?

"Isn't time for you to go to bed?" Susan asks trying to keep her cool.

"Yes Mum." He says defensively. Could this really be the boy who recommended books for me just a few hours before. What a brat!

"Ed!" Peter said sternly. With that Edmund turns to leave the room. However he stop suddenly.

"Good night Maggie." He said so quietly I barley heard him. I don't think that the others heard him though.

"Good night Edmund." I say just as quietly.

"You saw out side." Peter said ignoring his brother."This place is huge. Tomorrow is going to be great." He said while hugging his sisters good night."I love you tight." He then turned to me and said "Sleep tight Maggie." Then left the room.

Lucy was still hesitant to go to sleep. "Maggie I'm sorry we have been ignoring you." Lucy said turning to me but you can still hear the fear in her voice. So I got up and moved to lie down next to her.

"Don't worry Lucy you heard Peter tomorrow is going to be great. But you have to go to sleep so it will come sooner." I say playing with the necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace." Lucy said trying to change the subject. She reached over and looked at the necklace.

"My mother gave it to me before I left. It's actually a locket look." I showed her and Susan the picture of my family.

"It is quite beautiful Maggie." Susan adds. "However Lu you have to sleep now."

I start tucking Lucy in and start humming the lullaby my mother would sing to me.

"That's beautiful what is it?" Lucy asked tiredly.

"Shsh. Just go to sleep." I said and continued to hum. With in a few minutes she was asleep.

"Your great with her." Susan said from her spot on her bed.

"Well she's a sweet kid." I say as I get ready for bed. Susan gets up and moves to the edge of my bed.

"I know that we just met this morning but I think that we are going to be great friends." Susan said with a smile.

"Me too."

Maybe this won't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Talk about the worlds biggest disappointment. Lucy woke me and Susan up excited for the new day. However when she pulled back the curtains there was a down pour of rain.

"Oh, no!" Lucy shouts.

"Don't worry Lu. I'm sure it will stop." Susan said comfortingly.

"Come on let's go down to the dining room I'm sure breakfast is ready."I say trying to focus on the good.

The three of us got dressed and headed down stairs to the dinning room and find the boys already there. We sat down and had a quite breakfast.

"It looks like there is no way we will be able to play outside in this rain." Peter said breaking the silence. "Any idea what we should do instead?"

"Well we could go up to the library. I'm sure there is something there we can do." I say smiling trying to stay happy for Lucy's sake.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWW

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar"Susan says. You see we are currently sitting in the library per my suggestion however there was really nothing to do. Lucy was sitting at the window looking depressed at the still heavy rain, Edmund carving something into the chair next to me, Susan reading words out of a giant dictionary trying to get Peter to guess what the word is, while I sit here drawing on some spare parchment. Peter stop paying attention to there game which annoyed Susan immensely" Come on Peter! Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar."

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked with a large sigh.

"Yes..." Susan said waiting for him to guess. I look up at them every so often. You see I'm trying to draw the family. How there feeling at this current moment.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asks form under the chair which caused me to chuckle. When Edmund heard me laugh he got a slight smirk on his face. Susan slammed the dictionary shut and glared at me playfully.

"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy said almost sounding like the cheerful girl she is.

"But we are already having so much fun." Peter says sarcastically.

" . Please" Lucy said with a pleating look at everyone. I knew at that moment we would be playing hide and seek weather we liked it or not.

"One...two...three...four..." Peter started counting much to Lucy's delight. Edmund was not pleased and didn't look like he wanted to move so I reach out and grab his hand. He had a slight blush on his face when I did that. We make our way threw the halls and I see Susan hide in a trunk. There is a cabinet with things on display. I open one of the doors one side has things in it the other didn't.

"Shoot there is not enough room for both of us." I say.

"You hide here I'll find somewhere else." Edmund says as he shuts me in the cabinet. Then I hear Edmund yell at Lucy I was hear first from down the hall. I roll my eyes at that. How can the boy be so nice to me and not to his family.

"Eighty four...Eighty five..." I hear Peter keep counting. Now we sit and wait. Which is basically why we are all in this house. Where waiting for the war to be over for us to be with our loved ones."Ninety... Ninety one..." How ever this kind of waiting is short and to the point and it will end really soon. The other type of waiting can end right this minute or in a century. There is no telling what can happen. "Ninety eight... Ninety nine... one hundred...Ready or not here I come!" I hear Peter shout. My thoughts however where interrupted by Lucy.

"I'm back! I'm back! It's alright!" Lucy shouts. She's alright? Did she fall and hurt herself? She's back? Where did she go? Should I check if she is ok?

"Shhh! He's coming!" Edmund shouts from behind his curtain at Lucy as I crawl out form the cabinet.

"Lucy are you alright? What are you talking about?" I ask when I get in front of her. Just that moment Peter comes around the corner.

"You know I don't think you three have quite gotten the idea of this game." Peter stats with a confused look on his face.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asks. We all give her a confused look.

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund yells getting frustrated.

"Dose that mean I win?" Susan asks. Coming in look at the four of us.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter says get just as frustrated as Edmund.

"But I have been gone for hours!" Lucy yells not explaining what she is talking about.

"Sweetie we don't know what you talking about just tell us what you mean." I say trying to understand. I'm starting to get as frustrated as the boys. Susan is just standing there looking extremely confused.

"There is a wardrobe in the spare room. I went in it and it took to this magical world called Narnia. I met a faun named Mr. Tumnus. He took me for tea." Lucy said excitedly. I look at with bewilderment. I thought I had a good imagination!

"Wait a faun. As in half man half goat?" Susan asks almost like she didn't believe thought words where coming out of her mouth.

"Come on. I'll show you!" Lucy said grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him down the hall into the spare room. Susan fowled right behind. Edmund and I exchanged looks then fowled the others down the hall.

Peter and Susan where looking into the wardrobe and Edmund was knocking on the back of the wood.

" The only wood in here is the wood in the back of the wardrobe." Susan says with a sigh. She sends me a look that she is pleating for help.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouts on the verge of tears.

"That's enough!" Susan said sternly.

" Well I believe you." Edmund says. Finally the Edmund that has been so nice to me these pass two days is coming out to the others.

"You do?!" Lucy asks happy that someone believes her.

"Ya, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom closet?" Edmund says. I guess I spoke to soon.

"Why don't you just stop it?! You always make everything worse grow up!" Peter shouts losing his temper. What Edmund did was mean but didn't warrant that.

" Shut up! You think your dad but your not!" Edmund yells running out of the room. I want to interject but I feel like this was a family mater.

"Well that was nicely handled!" Susan says with her voice heavy with sarcasm. With that she leaves the room after Edmund.

"It was really there..." Lucy says almost hesitantly.

"Susan's right. That's enough." Peter says sternly before leaving the room as well. Lucy begins to sob harder. I finally feel like I can do something with out getting my head bitten off. I move over and put my arms around her and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"You believe me don't you?" She asks barley above a whisper. That was the one thing I was hoping would not happen. I have to think of something to say.

"I think you saw what you saw. Weather the rest of us see it is irrelevant." I say think that is the best way out.

" I now you would be the one to believe me." she says with a smile.

I sigh " Why don't we go to the other room and read more stories." I suggest and with that we leave the room with the mysterious wardrobe in it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Lucy shouts shaking me out of my dream.

Susan looks at me just as groggy as I am. Lucy runs out of the room towards the boys room. Susan and I through on our robes and follow her into the boys room.

" Peter! Peter wake up! It's there it's really there." Lucy shouts as she jumps on top of. He lest out a uncomfortable grunt.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" He asked half asleep.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy shouts excitedly. I look over at Edmund he looks paler than normal and he wasn't making eye contact.

"Lucy you have just been dreaming!" Susan say sounding a little annoyed.

"No I wasn't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time Edmund went too!" She says happily. Edmund looks up like a deer in headlights.

"Ed?" I say quietly however he hears me and looks me right in the eye."

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked skeptically. Edmund looks away and slightly shakes his head.

"Well he didn't actually go there with me. What where you doing there Edmund?" Lucy asks confused. I look at him again and you can tell in his eyes there was battle going on about what to say. Then a side won.

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't have encourage her. You know what little children are like these days. They never know when to stop pretending." He says with a slight smirk on his face.

Then it all happens so fast. Lucy broke down into tears and ran out of the room. Susan goes racing after her. Peter follow but not be for he graves his robe off his bed and pushes Edmund hard on to his own bed. Then I walk up to Edmund and slap him up side of the head.

"Ow! What was the for?" Edmund asked rubbing the back of his.

"That was for being mean to your sister!" I say and go to storm out of the room.

"Maggie wait!" He said. I stop but not because of the demand but because of how pleating he sounded. "I said what I said because I didn't understand the truth."

I turn around slowly and look at him. " And what might the truth be?"

"There actually is a Narnia!" He says quietly.

"What?" I asked almost shocked that those words left his mouth. He gestured for me to follow and sit on the bed with him.

"I was there I was in Narnia. I followed Lucy into the wardrobe trying to scare her. But instead i found this land full of snow and trees everywhere." Edmund said looking at me wait for me to say something. I didn't know what to say. I almost believed it coming out of his mouth but there was one thing the bugged me.

"Edmund, if it's true that you where in Narnia why didn't you tell the others?" I asked curiously.

" I know that they wouldn't believe me. You where the only one I could trust. I'll get them to Narnia someday however and you too." He says mater of factly.

"Wait Lucy said you didn't go with her. So if you weren't with Lucy and Mr. Tummy or what ever his name is. Where were you?" I asked as he turns to face me properly.

"I met the Queen of Narnia." Edmund said almost sounding in aw.

"You met the Queen!" I said sound astonished.

"Yes and she gave me Turkish Delight! I told her all about my siblings and you! And you never guess what she told me!"He says. I shake me head. "She told me I can be prince of Narnia and maybe some day King. All I had to do is bring you and my siblings. The best part is that she said Peter won't be King he will be my servant!" He says excitedly. However I fell a little uncomfortable.

"That's mean Ed! Besides I don't like the sound of this!" I say because it all sounds sketchy to me.

"Don't worry I'll make sure your not a servant." He says like that's what I was worried about.

"No it's not that Ed. It's I don't trust this "queen" she barely knows you and is offering you all of this if you bring me and your siblings back to Narnia." I just sit there and play with me locket.

"She is not like that you'll see!" He says.

I don't think I can take much more of this this late at night.

"I'm going to bed goodnight Edmund." I say as I stand up to leave.

"Goodnight Maggie." I hear Edmund say which gave me a slight smile

As I walk back to our room I find Lucy and the McCready in the hall way.

"Take her Margret Rose and don't let me see her running around the halls again!" She said giving me Lucy hand to hold and stocked down the hall. Lucy and I turn into our room and went to our own beds but not before I turn and say.

"I believe you." And with that he eyes go wide.

"You do!" However before I could say anything else Uncle walked in.

"We had a nice conversation but I think it is down to a family matter now. Speaking of family Margret Rose can we have a word please." My Uncle asked. With that I get ups and leave the room with a huff because I am so tired.

We walk down to his office and I sit across the desk from him.

"How are you holding up?" He asks while smoking his pipe.

"I fine uncle thank you for asking." I say back.

" so what do you think of this Narnia?" He asked bluntly. I was taken aback.

"You believe them too?" I ask shocked.

"Yes I do and remember my dear to believe with you heart and to believe with your eyes are two completely different things. And with that good night my dear." He said

"Good night Uncle." I say and head back to my room to finally go to sleep.

LWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWWLWW

The next morning was a beautiful day so Susan, Edmund and Peter decided to play cricket in the yard. Since I am not an athletic person I sat to the side with Lucy on my lap as I read aloud to her under the shade of a tree. Then all of a sudden...

"I think Edmund fancies you." Lucy says interrupting where I left off in the story.

"What?!" I ask looking down at her from her place in my lap.

"Look he is staring." I look up and sure enough Edmund was staring right at us. When he saw me look his face went slightly pink then all of a sudden he gets hit with a ball.

"Ow!" Ed shouts turning his attention away from me just in time not to see me blush.

"Whoops. Wake up Dolly Daydream!" Peter shouts tauntingly.

"Can't we just play hide a seek again!" Edmund complained in typical Edmund form. I roll my eyes at that.

"Because we all need the fresh air" Susan stats to her brother. It was a beautiful day out.

"It's not like there's not air inside" Edmund grumbles.

"What are you scared Ed!" I shout from my spot under the tree that makes everyone but Edmund giggle.

"I am not!" Edmund shouts back.

"Are you ready then?" Peter taunts.

"Are you?" Edmund asked getting in a ready position. Peter pitches the ball and Edmund hits it and sends it sailing right into one of the stain glass windows. We all look at each other and go running inside. The window was broken and the suite of armor was knocked over.

"Well done Ed!" Peter says sarcastically.

"You balled it!" Ed shouts back.

"It doesn't matter who's flat it is!" Shout back. Then all of a sudden we hear loud foot steps.

"The McCready!" Susan shouts.

"Run!" Peter shouts pushing us out the door.

We all run down the hallway and take several dead ends. Then finally Edmund opened the door to the spare room with the wardrobe in it. He opens the wardrobe and we all climb into it. We pushed and shoved each other until my foot hit something wet and cold.

Narnia!


	5. Chapter 5

I look around in wonderment and excitement. I wanted to believe that Narnia was real but I hate to say that I had my doubts. How ever looking at the snow covered trees I new I was not dreaming.

"Impossible!" Susan say looking around in wonderment at the sights of Narnia.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination." Lucy says drawing our attention back to her.

"I don't suppose sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asks looking between me and Susan with a look of astonishment.

"No but this might!" Lucy say throwing a snow ball at Peter. Then it broke into a full on snow ball fight with all of us laughing and enjoy ourselves. Well all but Edmund who I think was trying to hide the fact that he lied. However his cloak of invisibility was broken when Susan hit him with a snowball trying to get him to join in.

"Ow!" Edmund yell rubbing his arm as if it were in pain. "Stop it!"

"Oh come off it Edmund! It was just a little bit of snow!" I say rolling my eyes at his over dramatics.

"You little liar!" Peter said turning on Edmund.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund shot back.

"Say your sorry!" Peter said getting in Edmund's face. Witch seemed to frighten Edmund quite a bit.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Edmund say not sounding to sincere.

"It's alright some little children don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy says smugly which causes me to laugh and high five her. I here a quite very sarcastic "very funny" form Edmund.

"Now that that's settled what should we do next?" I ask wanting to explore more.

"Maybe we should head back?" Susan suggested with slight worry in her voice.

"Can't we at least look around?" Edmund suggested.

"I think Lucy should decide!" Peter suggested smiling down at Lucy.

"I think that's a great idea! What do you want to do Lu?" I ask coming up to stand beside Peter.

"I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy say with a huge smile on her face.

"Well than Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter says walking back toward the wardrobe.

"We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan say motioning to our clothes. As much as I want to say she was being a stick in the mud I was getting rather cold.

"We can use these." Peter says coming out of the wardrobe with his arms full of fur coats.

"Peter they don't belong to us!" Susan say handing him back the coat Peter handed to her.

"Well I don't think Uncle would mind if we use them." I say taking the white and black minx fur coat Peter offered me.

"Right! And if you think about it logically we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter says adding on to my thought. He then hands Ed his coat.

"But that's a girls coat!" Edmund say sounding horrified at the suggestion.

"I know." Peter states simply and giving back the coat. Edmund reluctantly puts it on.

"You look Beautiful Ed!" I say sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" he say rolling his eyes but a light blush also appears on his face.

We then set off on our journey up the mountain with all of us throwing snow at each other and rolling down hills. Well all of us except Edmund who was bumming around the back of the group.

Lucy was currently listing the things that we can do when we get to Mr. Tumnus's house. How ever we get to a little cottage with the door broken in. Lucy then stopes talking and starts running towards the door.

"Lucy!" We shout as we chase after her toward the cottage. When we walked threw the door the place was torn to pieces. Edmund steps on a picture and looks at me like he did this himself.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asks scared almost shaking. I then notice that Peter and Susan gathered around a note that hung on the wall.

"The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with humans, signed Maugrim, captain of the secret police, Long Live the Queen." Peter read the note hanging on the wall. At the bottom was a paw print.

"Now we should really go!" Susan said looking scared.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy shoots back.

"It's out of our hands Lu!" Peter says grabbing my arm leading me towards the door.

"You don't get it do you!" Lucy shout which stops Peter from reaching to grab her as well. "I'm the human! He helped me!"

"Lucy's right!" I say wiggling my way out of Peters grasp. "If it wasn't for him Lucy might not be here right now! We have to help him!"

Peter looked back and fourth between the two of us. "Maybe we should call the police?" He says hesitantly.

"These are the police!" Susan shoots back!

"Besides" Edmund speaks up."he's a criminal!"

Then it dawns on me! Ed knows the Queen! I turn and look at him and he looks at me silently giving me a sign as to not say anything. I play along at least for now.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something!" Peter says ignoring Ed.

"Psst"

"What was that?" I ask looking around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Psst"

The noise came again. Susan looks out side the door curiously.

"Did the bird just "psst" at us?" Susan asks confused. We all walk out side towards the bird. Then there is a rustling in the bushes and Peter pushes us behind him. Ed moves to stand next to but slightly in front of me.

"It's a Beaver!" Lucy shout almost relieved when the source of the rustling revealed it's self. Peter step forward sticking out his hand to the beaver.

"Here boy, tick tick tick"

"Well I ain't going to smell it if that's what they want."


	6. Chapter 6

We all jumped back in shock. I grabbed Edmunds hand out of shock. We look at each other in shock and quickly let go looking the opposite ways hiding our blush.

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund chokes out. The beaver ignored Edmund and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked.

"Yes?" Lucy asks moving forward hesitantly. The beaver then pulls out a handkerchief that I recognized as Lucy's. "This is my handkerchief! I gave to Mr.T-"

"Tumnus." The beaver interrupts."He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?!" Lucy asks getting closer to the beaver.

He looked around almost nervous and then said "Further in" and then proceed to move into the woods.

Peter started to follow the beaver into the woods but Susan grabbed his hand to stop hims.

"Peter, we don't know what you are doing!" Susan says worriedly.

"She is right! How do we know we can trust him?"Edmund asked stepping forward and looking around at all of us.

"He says he knows the faun!" Peter says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He is a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything!" She yells back!

"We entered a snow world threw a wardrobe and are in search of a missing faun! Is know really the time to start questioning things?!" I yell trying to get the point threw. This resulted in Susan glaring at me,Peter smirking at me, Lucy holding back a laugh and Edmund looked like a mix of amused and annoyed.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver says sting his head out of the woods taking the attention away from me.

"We where just talking." Peter says. To the beaver.

"Well that better left for safer corners." Beaver replied looking around worried again.

"He means the trees." Lucy whispered and then fallowed the beaver back into the woods. Susan and I look at each other and grab each other's hands and start to follow the beaver with Edmund dragging behind us.

Not long after we get to a peak over looking a giant lake. On that lake was a gorgeous dam.

"Ah. There it is home sweet home!" Beaver says as he stops to admire his home.

"It's lovely!" Lucy compliments.

"It's all right. There is still a lot to be done." Beaver responder back. "Looks like the Mrs. has a kettle on!"

"Oh you have a wife! How lovely!" I respond smiling down at the beaver.

"That she is! She will be excited to meet you all so come on!" He then started the rest of the way down the hill.

"Is that you beaver? If I find out you went out with badger again!" A voice called as we got closer to the entrance. Then a lovely female beaver emerged from the dam. "Oh... those aren't badgers! I never thought I would see the day!" She then looks down at herself and then whisper yells at beaver "you couldn't have given me ten minutes!"

" I would have given you a week if I thought it would help!" Beaver answers back witch cause us all to laugh. Well everyone except Edmund.

"Well you sears must be cold and hungry! Let's get you inside for more civilized conversation." She says giving a pointed look at beaver. The group all looks at each other and I shrug and enter the damn after .

"It beautiful in here!" I complement when I am fully inside.

"Why thank you dear! Now hang up your coats and take a seat around the table. I'll start making snacks!" She says.

I then proceeded to give my coat to Peter to hang up and then take a seat by the table with Susan to my left.

"Fish and chips dear?" says putting a plate on the table.

"Is there nothing we can do about Tumnas?" Peter inquired.

"Not many people who enter the witches castle come out alive." Beaver said sadly.

"Well there's always hope!" adds quickly.

"Yeah there is loads of hope! Aslan is on the move!" Beaver day excitedly.

Aslan I mouth to Lucy who shrugs. I swear I have heard that name before.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund ask from his place on the stairs. He asked the question that was on all of our minds.

Beaver starts to laugh at us. I then make eye contact with Peter. "Aslan! You silly blighter!" then elbows him and he looks at us stupefied. "You don't know do you?"

"Well we haven't been here very long!" Peter answers back breaking eye contact with me.

"Well he's only the king of the whole wood! The true king of Narnia!" He answers back!

"Okay?" I say not getting how this is implying to us.

"Well He is waiting for you!" Beaver says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Waiting for us?!" Lucy asks

"Why?" I respond back skeptically.

"You got to be joking! Look Aslan's return, Tumnas' arrest, the secret police! It's all happening because of you!" He yells back.

"Your blaming us!" Susan yells back offended.

"Not blaming you! Thanking you!" says trying to get a hold on the situation again.

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia!" Beaver tells us.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan say back.

"And you think where the ones!" Peters say shocked. I quickly took a sip of my water that was on the table.

"Well you better be, Aslan has already got your army!" Beaver yells. I spit my water back in my cup almost chocking on it. So Susan starts to hit my back.

"Our what?!" I yell back.

"I think you made a mistake!" Peter yells back. "We are not heroes!"

"We are from Finchley!" Susan finishes the thought.

"I think it's time we are going!" Peter say standing up.

"But what about !" Lucy yells at Peter.

"Sorry Lu it's out of our hands!" Peter says to here.

"Maybe we should help!" Peter glares at me and I knew it was time to shut my mouth.

"Thank you for the hospitality but we really should be going!" Susan say putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ed it's time to good!" Peter yells. "Ed?" I look around but Ed is know where to be seen! When did he leave! "Oh I'm going to kill him!" He practically growls.

"Has Edmund every been to Narnia before?!" says worried!

"Oh my God!"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone turned to look at me. I could feel the blood drain from my face. "That idiot went to see her!"

Peter inched closer to me with a mixed look of anger and hesitation. "Went to see who?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

"He went to see the White Witch." I say. Next thing I new Peter was throwing my coat at me and we all rushed out the door. I stayed in the back with Lucy rushing up the hill and helping her along the way. How could he actually go through with this. Finally, we reach the top of the peak we were climbing. There was a giant ice castle in front of us. We could see a shadowy figure enter through the gates.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouts and I grab her shoulder.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver yells as he runs in front of the group. Suddenly, Peter starts to make a run for the castle but Beaver grabs his hand to stop him. "No!"

"Get off of me!" Peter yells as angrily. He tries to run again but Beaver pulls him back.

"You're playing right into her hands!" Beaver yells back.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yells back in shook.

"He's our brother!" Lucy exclaims from my arms.

"He is just the bait! The witch wants all five of ya!" He stays trying to get all of our attention. I couldn't keep my eyes off the gates where Edmund disappeared through.

"Why?" Peter asks confused and frustrated.

"To kill us." I state barely above a whisper. However all heads turn to look at me.

"She's right." Beaver confirms grimly.

"This is all your fault!" Susan snaps her head to look at her older brother.

"My fault?" Peter yells bewildered. He turns his whole body to look at his sister.

"None of this would happened if u listen to me in the first place!" She says almost getting into his face.

"Oh, you new this would happen!" Peter scoffs at her.

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan yell back angrily.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouts running between her siblings. "This isn't going to help Edmund!" She says giving them a pointed look.

"She is right. Only Aslan can save your brother now." Beaver says standing in front of Lucy.

"Then take us to him." Peter states. We all then turn to look at the castle one more time.

"Come on. We need to get going. They will know we are here soon enough." says turning back. Susan gave Peter, who was still looking at the castle a pointed look. She then grabbed Lucy's hand and the two of the them followed Beaver back down the hill. I waited a minute for Peter to move but he just kept starting at the castle. I move forward and stand next to him.

"He is strong. He'll be ok." I say looking at the view with him.

"I sure hope so." He says almost in a trance. I grab his hand and give him a comforting squeeze. He gladly returns it. "Come on. Let's go. Before we lose them." Peter then put a hand on my shoulder to turn me around. We where slightly behind the rest of the group and then there was a loud howling sound.

"Run for it!" Beaver exclaims. Peter grabs my hand again and pulls me down the hill behind him. Susan was doing the same to Lucy. When we get to the dam Susan and Peter practically through me and Lucy through the door.

"Hurry, Mama! They are after us!" Beaver yells warning his wife.

"Oh, all right then." She say turning to grab stuff from the cabinets.

"What is she doing?" Peter asks like his wife is crazy.

"You will thank me later! It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he gets hungry." Mrs. Beaver says matter of factly. Susan went to help pack and I went to hold the scared Lucy.

"I'm cranky now!" Beaver yells

"Do you think we will need jam?" Susan asks as they ignore her husband.

"Only if the witch serves toast." Peter yells sarcastically. I reach over and hit his arm as Susan glares at him.

Suddenly it sounded as if the wolves where on all sides of us. Beaver runs over to the wall and opens a secret hatch.

"Get in quickly!" He yells as he pushes Mrs. Beaver in. Peter jumps in and Susan and I help lower Lucy down. Then Susan pushed me in with her jumping down behind me. Me beaver shuts the hatch and runs to the front of the group leading the way. "Badger and I dug this. Comes out right near his house."

"I thought you said this lead to your mothers." shoots back angry. In any other situations I would have laughed. However Lucy tripped on a root and fell I go to help her up.

"There in the tunnels." She suddenly says. We all froze. The sound of barking got louder.

"Run!" Peter says pulling Lucy up. We take a sharp turn and end up in what looks like a dead end.

"You should have packed a map." Mrs. Beaver scolds her husband.

"There was know room next to the jam!" He yells back sarcastically before jumping through a hidden entrance. Susan climbed up first then Peter helped me up. Once I got through Susan and I helped pull Lucy through. Peter then pops up. Lucy backs away and hits a statue of a badger. The Beavers approach it with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, dear." She says putting her paw on her husbands shoulder.

"He was my best friend." says distraughtly.

"What happened here?" Peter asks confused. Suddenly a fox appeared out of know where. Peter pushed Lucy, Susan and I behind him for protection.

"This is what becomes of thoughts who cross the witch." The Fox says. However I feel like it was more of a warning then a threat.

"You take one more step towards us traitor I will chew you to splinters." yells at the fox.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox say circling the group.

"Really cause you look like one of the bad guys." shoots back skeptically. I peer at him over Peters shoulder. I have an odd feeling that I can trust him.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breading later. However now we need to run." The fox says. Peter opened his mouth to say something.

"I think we can trust him." I whisper to Peter. He shut his mouth for a second and then opened it again.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked the fox. The fox turns and points at a tree.

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
